Clothing is big business. People spend huge amounts of money and endure shopping malls and other crowded stores to purchase these outfits. And since clothes are generally expected to last, people usually do not want to ruin the look with stains. It should be noted that clothing purchases are not differentiated by age or lifestyle as virtually everyone form the elderly and infirmed to the smallest of infants wear some semblance of clothing outfits. In the case of infants, a number of stores even solely cater to the purchase of clothes for these newborns. For that reason, various forms of bibs have entered the market, nearly always specifically designed for infants in high-chairs.
Many of these bibs consist of some sort of fabric or material that protects their clothing from food. There is no question that infants can make quite a mess while eating, and the idea of the bib is meant to minimize this issue. However, a number of practical and relevant issues evolve with most current bibs. For one thing, they require constant laundering because virtually every time an infant or younger toddler eats, the bib is likely to get messy. So if a child eats a number of meals a day, these bibs would need to be washed as many times, unless the parent is willing to purchase numerous bibs or allow them to remain stained.
Moreover, the mess is not limited to one area of the body. Besides the face, current bibs still permit the mess to gather on the shoulders, arms, lower abdomen region, and lap. And those bibs that do attempt to incorporate sleeves often are either difficult to put on or floppy and not conducive to the movements of an infant as can be the case with those bibs featuring an open back sleeve. An additional aspect of current bibs, especially the ones that are meant to protect the arms and neck, is that they almost always are meant for infants. They often do not take into account the inherent dignities, size and other factors related to feeding for those adults who may suffer paralysis or other ailment that hinders their eating ability. In addition, these bibs are not proper or designed for other older children who may be engaged in crafts or other messy projects. As with other bibs, the same issues apply in this case in that nearly every time these types of bibs are used, they must be cleaned.
Therefore, there is a need for a garment that is disposable in nature but also designed to comfortably protect all of the clothing and skin of people of all ages during such messy situations as feeding. While certainly pertaining to infants, this need does apply to those aforementioned people ranging from toddler, to school age and adult. A garment such as this would greatly benefit those people who do not wish or find it convenient to wash bibs and clothing on a consistent basis. Instead, a garment is needed that can be simply, easily and cost-effectively placed over regular clothes during such messy moments, and then promptly discarded afterward. In addition, this garment is needed to be able to cover the arms and lap in a comfortable but efficient manner, as well as extend to the thigh areas for maximum protection. As described below, nothing else compares with the unique aspects of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,428 issued to Waldman on Mar. 14, 1989, is a disposable bib for children that relies on hooks and loops, as well as a pocket to collect food droppings. Unlike the present invention, this item is designed specifically for children and focuses itself on a complex flame retardant material rather than the less complicated, more practical elements of the present invention. The present invention also includes the A-lined base which better assists the protection aspect without the need for additional material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,547 issued to Silas on Aug. 6, 1991, is a bib designed specifically for babies that implements a sleeve system that does not require the baby's arm to slide through. Unlike the present invention, this item is not disposable and takes only babies into account with its design and intentions, especially related to the sleeve with an open back. The present invention also includes the A-lined base, which better assists the protection aspect without the need for additional material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,781 issued to Spindler on Oct. 10, 2000, is an apparatus that couples a bib with a tray in order to minimize the mess associated with feeding for those who are not capable of ordinary feeding movements. Unlike the present invention, this item does not utilize sleeves or any other item that can serve to protect the arms from mess, while instead relying on the bib and tray combination. Moreover, unlike the present invention, this item must be cleaned and is not intended to be disposable. The present invention also includes the A-lined base, which better assists the protection aspect without the need for additional material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,150 issued to Lucas on May 29, 2001, is a disposable bib for infants and toddlers that relies on a pocket-catching mechanism to collect food falling from the child's mouth. Unlike the present invention, this item is designed for small children and focuses on the pocket rather than the design as a whole. In addition, unlike the present invention, this item does not offer coverage for the arms. The present invention also includes the A-lined base, which better assists the protection aspect without the need for additional material.
A need has been established for a protection system that is both disposable in nature and also designed to protect the clothing or skin of all types of people—not just small children—during such messy moments as feeding or even crafts. A garment that is comfortable and easily worn, while at the same time offers protection for the shoulders and lap in order to collect all potential dangers to clothing is needed. Therefore, the present invention satisfies those needs while at the same time being disposable, meaning that only the face and hands need to be cleaned instead of the arms, clothing or even the garment itself.